


Dirty Surprise

by los



Series: Sex Fiends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Bokuto, Alpha!Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Omega!Akaashi, Omegaverse, Super sensitive Akaashi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/los/pseuds/los
Summary: Bokuto walks in on Akaashi and Kuroo having sex and is offered to join.(Really it's just a lot of porn. Sorry the name sucks)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I write several versions of Omegaverse in case you don't know and this one happens to be super indulgent (as if the others aren't?).
> 
> Akaashi is a male Omega but in this version, male Omega's have small cocklets and vaginas. So.... sorry if you aren't into that I guess?
> 
> Also I'm sorry that I'm literally disgusting. This is just a lot of porn.  
> And I didn't edit this or anything so it's probably pretty repetitive but hey, it's porn. Just a whole lotta porn.

“Kuroo-san, please! I can’t take much more!” Akaashi pleaded, panting into the pillow and grasping the sheets tightly in his hands.  
  
“Oh, I think you can. You’re just being impatient,” the Alpha teased, continuing to slowly thrust his fingers into the Omega’s wet heat. “You’re always so needy, so unlike your everyday persona,” he commented, watching as the younger thrust his hips up towards his fingers.  
  
Akaashi moaned but didn’t reply, his head was swimming with want, the scent of an Alpha so close driving him mad. “Please,” he begged again, hoping that he would get what he wanted.  
  
Kuroo chuckled, using his free hand to stroke himself as he watched the Omega writhe underneath him. “You look so good like this, why would I want to hurry?” he questioned. Akaashi whimpered, legs shaking with the effort of pulling himself closer to the Alpha. “All spread out and wanton, moaning and begging for me to enter you. I could do this for hours,”  
  
“No!” Akaashi opened his eyes to look up at the Alpha. “Please!” His eyes were watering with frustration, the fire burning in his belly just getting hotter.  
  
“Please what?” Kuroo asked, smirking down at the shaking Omega.  
  
Akaashi whimpered again, head falling back to the pillow with a moan as Kuroo rubbed his fingers along a particularly sensitive spot. “Please, Alpha, I want your cock…” he moaned out, looking Kuroo in the eye as he answered.  
  
“Good boy,” Kuroo smirked again, thrusting his fingers into Akaashi’s cunt roughly once more before pulling them out and reveling in the Omega’s babbling moans. “Good boys get rewarded, don’t they?”  
  
Akaashi panted, reaching up towards Kuroo and gripping his shoulders. He mewled sweetly, bringing his legs up to wrap around the Alpha’s hips, silently begging him to hurry up.  
  
“Shh, sweetheart. I’ll give you what you want,” he assured, lining his cock up with Akaashi’s entrance. “I’ll give you my cock whenever you want it.” He waited a moment before pushing in, going slowly to further tease the raven haired Omega.  
  
Akaashi’s whole body was shaking at this point, shivering with want and arousal. He was babbling, trying to use his legs to push Kuroo to go faster but the Alpha had a strong grip on his hips keeping him from moving much. He moaned, the slow feeling of being filled enough to stroke his arousal but not enough to satisfy him.  
  
Kuroo always got a rush when he and Akaashi had sex. The Omega could be reduced to a shivering mess so easily, yet he was so needy and eager to please. Even outside of heat Akaashi would get soaking wet, making for the best, most satisfyingly dirty sex Kuroo had ever had.  
  
“Fuck, yes, baby, always so wet for me. Love how your tight, little pussy is always dripping for my cock,” Kuroo praised, biting his lip and groaning as he bottomed out.  
  
Akaashi moaned through rough pants for air, circling his hips and grinding against the Alpha’s cock and near purring from the satisfaction of being filled finally.  
  
“Feel good?” Kuroo teased, pulling out minutely to roughly thrust himself back in, rocking Akaashi’s body back into the pillows. The Omega’s mouth opened in a silent scream, head thrown back in ecstasy. Kuroo chuckled, pulling out and pushing in again slowly, smirking at the frustrated mewls from the Omega.  
  
A loud knock at the door caught their attention in time to see a familiar face stride into the room. “Bro, c’mon, I knocked like ten times so I just let myself-“ Bokuto’s eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Once he had processed what he was seeing, his face turned bright red and he turned to the side.

Two of his best friends were having sex. He had seen the way Kuroo’s face was flushed and the way the sweat caused his hair to stick to the sides of his face, the way his whole body was glistening with sweat caused by their activities. He had seen the way Akaashi’s eyes were entirely unfocused, the way he was pushing up towards the Alpha’s hips and trying to hold back sweet, sweet moans.  
  
But the worst part was the smell. Bokuto could already feel his own arousal ramping up from smelling the intensity of Akasshi’s lustful scent mixing with Kuroo’s thick, commanding musk. Bokuto gripped his hands into fists and tried to control his own scent before the couple caught on.

“Oh gosh I am so sorry! I had no idea you two-! Just! Sorry!” he rambled, turning out the door and stumbling out.  
  
Akaashi mewled, moving to rest back on his elbows as he watched Bokuto’s retreating form.  
  
Kuroo huffed, continuing the slow thrust of his hips, enjoying the begrudging pleasure-filled sounds from the Omega as he addressed his friend. “Bokuto, stop. Come in here,” he commanded.  
  
Bokuto stopped, looking over his shoulder with an embarrassed expression. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bother you. You told me to use the spare key whenever so I just-“  
  
“Shut up,” Kuroo commanded. Bokuto winced and turned his head away again, face still hot and getting hotter as he realized that the couple hadn’t stopped their activities. “Wanna join?” Kuroo asked.  
  
Bokuto jumped at the unexpected question. “Wha-what? But…” he started, turning around to look at them again. Kuroo had his signature smirk on his face and Akaashi… Bokuto swallowed hard around the lump in his throat as he tried to focus on Kuroo and not the enticing Omega beneath his friend.  
  
“You don’t have to, but Akaashi wants you to,” Kuroo continued, “we also aren’t a couple if that’s what’s bothering you. This is casual.”  
  
Bokuto swallowed again. “R-really?” he asked, risking a glance at Akaashi and feeling himself heat up again. The Omega’s face was flushed, eyes filled with unshed tears, small moans coming out with every slow thrust of Kuroo’s hips, and his gaze was focused on him. Akaashi stared right at him, pulling him to move in closer. The scent of sex was becoming thicker the more he focused on it, making his head hazy with want. “You sure?”  
  
“Just take your clothes off already,” Kuroo chuckled, turning his attention back fully to the Omega beneath him. “Two Alphas? Didn’t know you’d be so greedy,” he teased.  
  
Akaashi mewled, trying to move his body closer to Kuroo, circling his hips and pushing onto his cock with every slow, forward thrust from the Alpha. Kuroo chuckled and gripped the Omega’s hips, holding them firmly in one place to prevent him from moving while he continued the teasing movements.  
  
Akaashi’s back bowed and tears fell down his cheeks in frustration, loud mewls of disappointment coming from him.  
  
Bokuto tried to shed his clothing as quickly as possible without looking away from the Omega’s face. When he was done he hesitated to join the two on the bed, standing near and jerking his own cock slowly as he watched.  
  
“Come on, Bo, don’t just stand there,” Kuroo chuckled, pulling back and thrusting in _hard_ , causing Akaashi’s back to bow further and a loud, satisfied moan to fall from his lips. Bokuto felt a shiver run up his back at the sound.  
  
Bokuto swallowed hard and stepped forward, sitting on the bed near Akaashi’s head and hesitantly running his fingers through the Omega’s sweaty hair. The younger male looked up at him with completely unfocused eyes, purring and moaning and writhing to lay in his lap without pulling away from Kuroo’s hips.  
  
“Y-you okay, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto asked, feeling breathless as he looked down at the Omega.  
  
“He gets a little mute when he gets this worked up, he’ll start talkin’ again once he cums for the first time,” Kuroo explained, keeping up with the slow, teasing thrust of his hips, much to Akaashi’s disappointment. “Why don’t you try out that sweet mouth of his? He can deepthroat like a champ,” he offered.  
  
Bokuto felt his face heat up even more at his friend’s words, looking back down to the younger male. Before he could ask if that would be okay, Akaashi was already reaching for his cock, stroking it lightly as he struggled to adjust his body to pull it into his mouth.  
  
“Should I turn you over, ‘Kash?” Kuroo asked, “Give your pussy a nice pounding from behind while Bo fucks your cute mouth?” he continued, gripping Akaashi’s hips tighter as he pushed back in and grinded against the smaller’s hips.  
  
Akaashi panted out a whine, shaking his head no and grinding his hips to Kuroo’s with a satisfied purr. He panted out a few more moans before turning his head once again to lick at the tip of Bokuto’s cock, savoring the pre-cum gathering there.  
  
Kuroo groaned, feeling his own patience slipping as he felt the Omega’s warm, wet cunt massaging his length and inviting him to move. “Oh, that’s right, you prefer the way my cock fucks into your good spot like this. The way it feels when I lift your hips and pound you right-“ he paused his words as he pulled the Omega’s hips up and pulled them towards him as he gave another particularly hard thrust into the younger male, “-there!” he stifled a groan of his own as he returned to a slow teasing pace.  
  
Akaashi’s whole body shook, more tears falling down his cheeks as he struggled to focus on pleasuring Bokuto. He struggled to relax his near over-stimulated body.  
  
“Jeez, Kuroo…” the other Alpha breathed out. He kept petting his hands through Akaashi’s hair, occasionally reaching to brush away stray tears. He bit his lip as he watched the way his cock would disappear into Akaashi’s mouth. The angle made it hard to take in his whole length but he was still amazed. He groaned when Akaashi began to suck as he swirled his tongue around the tip.  
  
“He loves it, I promise. When we get him talkin’ again you’ll see,” Kuroo assured.  
  
Akaashi mewled, keeping his eyes trained up on Bokuto’s face as he tried to move to take in as much of his cock as could in the angle. He shivered with pride when he made the Alpha groan and grip his hair, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation for brief moments. The scent of Bokuto’s musk went to his head, making everything even hazier as he struggled against Kuroo’s hands on his hips to usher him to really start fucking him.  
  
Bokuto was entranced watching the younger and he bit his lip so hard he tasted copper. He watched the way Akaashi’s eyes tried to focus on him , the way his body was steadily starting to shake, the way his cocklet stood out and his wet folds parted for every thrust of Kuroo’s cock, the way that his saliva ran down his cheek and down his own cock as he sucked harder, all of it coming together with the heady scent of sex and the wet slaps between his two friends to bring him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
“Don’t cum yet, Bo,” Kuroo ordered, biting his own lip and keeping the slow pace.  
  
“Fuck, why not, man? I’m so close…” he panted out, trying not to grip too hard to the Omega.  
  
“Akaashi, pull off his cock,” Kuroo demanded. Akaashi mewled and continued sucking harder, trying to pull more of the Alpha’s cock into his mouth. Kuroo stopped his movements altogether. “Pull of his cock or I won’t give you what you want.”  
  
Akaashi reluctantly pulled off, turning his head back to look in Kuroo’s eyes, saliva and pre-cum coating his lips. Bokuto groaned in frustration but watched the two interact.  
  
“Good boy,” Kuroo praised with a smirk. “Now,” he started, adjusting the Omega’s body off of the other Alpha, “what’s our record for orgasms, again? Three? We’re gonna beat that tonight, ‘Kaashi. Bo and I are gonna have you cumming over and over till you can’t think straight,” he assured.  
  
Akaashi purred, panting harder in anticipation for what he knew was coming. He laid his arms above him in total submission to the Alpha over him, smiling weakly in encouragement.  
  
Kuroo groaned as he looked down at the other. “Such a pretty, little Omega,” he chuckled, adjusting his hold on the other so his legs were held comfortably in the crooks of his arms. He started slow once again, building up to a faster pace but still not what the Omega wanted. “A nice, wet cunt for our cocks and a pretty face to look at. How lucky are we, Bo?” he asked his fellow Alpha.  
  
Bokuto sat back, gripping his cock tightly to keep himself from cumming as he watched the dirty show in front of him. “Fuck, Kuroo, get on with it already,” he urged with a groan.  
  
Kuroo chuckled, bucking his hips into the Omega harshly and grinning in satisfaction when Akaashi’s eyes rolled backwards and he moaned sweetly. “You’re in for quite the show, Bo, hope you’re ready.”  
  
With that, Kuroo began to thrust into the body beneath him at an unrelenting pace, rocking the Omega’s body as he fucked into him.  
  
Akaashi bowed his back in satisfaction with a high keen and a smile at finally getting what he wanted. He panted and rocked his own body in time with Kuroo’s and moaned when the Alpha’s cock hit deeper inside him.  
  
“Feel good, baby?” Kuroo teased, stopping to grind his cock for a moment before thrusting in again. Akaashi bit his lip and nodded, gripping his fingers into the sheets above him.  
  
Kuroo took that moment to move his hands back to the Omega’s hips, moving him against him and pushing their hips together _hard_ as he began to fuck him harder, reveling in the wet ‘squelch’ noises of their sex and the way that Akaashi’s eyes lost their focus again.  
  
“This is better though, right? Fucking your soaked pussy just the way you like it,” he panted out, gripping Akaashi’s hips with bruising strength when he felt the Omega get even tighter around him. “Fuck yeah, baby, keep doing that,” groaned.  
  
Akaashi’s whole body began to tense, eyes unfocused and tears falling down his cheeks, saliva falling out of the corner of his mouth from how he couldn’t keep from moaning out loud. He gripped the sheets in his hands so tight his knuckles began to turn white and he could focus on nothing but the pleasure of having a hard cock pounding into him.  
  
Kuroo pushed harder, pulling Akaashi’s hips to him with every hard snap of his hips into the other male. He could feel how the Omega was just getting tighter and tighter, the way his body was bowing and muscles were tensing with impending orgasm. “That’s it, baby, cum on my cock,” he encouraged, pushing in as hard as he could and grinding himself at just the right angle.  
  
Akaashi’s mouth opened on a silent scream as his body jerked. Kuroo groaned the tighter Akaashi’s body became and he felt the rush of fluid begin to drip down his balls to his thighs. “Fuck yes! Cum all over my cock with your tight cunt,” he groaned, thrusting harder into the Omega and rocking his body roughly into the bed. “That’s orgasm number one,” he stated, cocky with the ego boost of pleasuring his partner.  
  
Akaashi’s body fell back to the bed after his orgasm washed over him, but he had no time to calm down as the Alpha just began to pick up the pace and go faster. He moaned, body struggling to keep up the pace.  
  
Kuroo moved his body to lean over the Omega then, hands moving to grip tightly to Akaashi’s hair to hold his body in place as he fucked into his body harder and _harder_. The Omega was letting out a steady stream of moans, cunt pulsing with arousal from the rough pounding as he was forcibly fucked into harder.  
  
Kuroo was groaning louder as he got closer, keeping one hand tight in Akaashi’s hair, he used the other to scruff the Omega while his hips pumped steadily.  
  
The Omega whimpered, body forcibly going lax to the Alpha over him. The pleasure mounting quickly, his eyes rolled back as he came again.  
  
“Orgasm two,” Kuroo forced out, teeth grinding together and body tensing with impending orgasm.  
  
Meanwhile Bokuto was gripping his cock tighter, fighting the urge to cum as he watched his underclassman get fucked by his best friend. “Holy fuck…” he groaned, forcing his eyes away for a moment to gather himself.  
  
Kuroo growled, letting go of Akaashi’s nape as his thrusts got more and more irregular. The Omega took a moment before he could gain control of his body again. He then wrapped his shaky legs around Kuroo’s waist, holding himself close. Kuroo’s thrusts slowed in speed but continued to get harder and harder, rocking his body up the bed with every thrust.  
  
Akaashi pulled himself up and leaned his forehead to Kuroo’s. “Cum in me. Come on, fill me up Alpha,” he commanded between pants for air. “You said you’d give me what I want, come on then…”  
  
Kuroo groaned and leaned forward to bite into Akaashi’s shoulder, body rocking and grinding into the Omega as he succumbed to climax. The Omega whimpered, body jerking at the feeling of being filled with Kuroo’s hot seed. Kuroo didn’t stop moving within the Omega until his orgasms had finished rolling over him, causing an over-stimulated Akaashi over the edge again. The Omega clung tightly to the Alpha and keened as his body shook.  
  
Kuroo pulled out slowly and fell to the bed beside Akaashi, taking a moment to catch his breath before smirking. “Three,” he chuckled.  
  
Akaashi whimpered as his body continued to shake and jerk with aftershocks. He panted and threw his head back as he let his hands roam over his own body.  
  
Bokuto bit his lip again as he watched the Omega. Seeing him writhe in pleasure wasn’t something he had ever expected to see, but it was addicting.  
  
“Go on, Bo, before he cools down,” Kuroo urged, stepping up off the bed.  
  
“Wha-what?! But he’s-!”  
  
Kuroo rolled his eyes and Akaashi reached up towards the Alpha. “Bokuto-san, it’s okay, I promise, please…” he ushered with pleading eyes.  
  
Bokuto swallowed hard and took the invitation, moving between Akaashi’s spread and inviting legs. The Omega bit his lip as he looked down and reached to help guide the Alpha into him. Bokuto let Akaashi help him, groaning loudly when the tip of his cock began to sink in.  
  
“Ooooh! Fuck!” Akaashi exclaimed, legs shaking as he threw his head back once more.  
  
Bokuto startled and stopped moving. “Should I stop?” he asked hurriedly.  
  
Akaashi shook his head. “No! It’s good, fuck me however you like,” he guided, moving and shifting his body until Bokuto’s cock was fully seated in him. “It’s okay. I’m so close again, just fuck me,” he ordered.  
  
Bokuto shivered and started moving slowly, taking his time enjoying the feeling of the tight Omega beneath him.  
  
“Oh wow, ‘Kaashi…” he groaned out, moving his arms underneath Akaashi’s back to hold their bodies close together.  
  
The younger male mewled, rutting his hips against the Alpha with every drag of his hips. “Harder, Bokuto-san, fuck me harder,” he ordered as he brought his arms around the other.  
  
“Haah, but ‘Kaashi… I’ll cum…” the Alpha admitted embarrassedly.  
  
The Omega purred and nuzzled his cheek as he whispered, “That’s okay. Cum in me. Fuck me hard until you fill me up.”  
  
“You want him to breed you, Akaash? Fill you up with little pups?” Kuroo growled out as he returned to sit on the bed.  
  
“Yeah…” Akaashi moaned, clinging tighter to Bokuto and unintentionally running his nails down his shoulders. The Alpha groaned, hips jerking to move faster into the Omega.  
  
“You want him to fuck you full of babies and make you nice and round,” Kuroo continued teasing, watching as the couple both seemed to fall prey to his words. Akaashi losing his sense a little again and Bokuto struggling to not cum from the thought. “You’d be a pretty, little fat Omega full of pups, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Yeah! Fuck!” Akaashi cried out, body tightening around Bokuto and nails scraping deeper lines into him.  
  
Kuroo held back a chuckle. “That’s orgasm number four.”  
  
Bokuto cried out as Akaashi got even tighter around him, somehow holding on to himself and not cumming, wanting the moment to last as he pleasured the Omega, pistoning his hips harder into the younger male. He lost all sense, focusing solely on the instinct telling him to rut into the body beneath him and breed the Omega. His hips began to stutter in rhythm as he got closer to orgasm, moaning and crying out at all the sensations around him.  
  
Akaashi’s body was jerking in oversensitivity and he mewled at the overwhelming sense of pleasure still coursing through him by the thorough fucking he was receiving. His nails dug into Bokuto’s biceps and his whole body shook as he held himself up and pushed himself closer to the Alpha.  
  
“Bokuto-san-“ Akaashi whimpered, leaning their foreheads together, “cum in me, please, oh fuck!” He moaned as his body shuddered from the sensations. “Cum in my pussy, fill me up, Bokuto-san, I want it!”  
  
The Alpha groaned, pulling out and thrusting himself back in harshly, fingers gripping tight to Akaashi’s already bruised hips, as he began to cum. Everything but Akaashi seemed to melt away as he looked into the Omega’s blissed out eyes as he came in him. His body was hot, but hotter still around his cock where he could feel the Omega tightening impossibly more around him.  
  
Even as Akaashi’s whole body tensed up once again in the height of the most intense orgasm he had ever had, he kept his gaze on the Alpha above him. His mouth opened in a silent scream, his entire body telling him the sensations were too much, everything was too much; he was too hot, too full, felt too good that he could hardly handle anymore but he was lost to it all.  
  
“Oh fuck, that’s good…” the Omega moaned out, circling his hips against Bokuto as the Alpha continued to ride out his orgasm. “Take what you need, it’s okay,” he whimpered softly. Akaashi brought his arms up to run his fingers through Bokuto’s disheveled hair.  
  
Bokuto moaned quietly with every small thrust he gave as he rode out the last of his orgasm. He was still panting hard and trying to catch his breath as he finally let himself slip out of Akaashi’s dripping opening.  
  
“Aaaand there’s number five,” Kuroo teased, moving a warm, wet cloth over Akaashi’s messy face before handing it to him to clean himself up. “We beat our record, ‘Kaashi! Too bad we had to have help to do it,” he laughed.  
  
Akaashi just whimpered in response, entire body sensitive to the tiniest movement as he moved the soft cloth over his skin. He flinched and gasped a little when he reached between his legs.  
  
Bokuto shot up immediately. “Did I hurt you? Oh no, I’m so sorry-“  
  
Akaashi shook his head. “No, you didn’t hurt me. I’m just… really sensitive down there right now…” he admitted embarrassedly.  
  
“Oooh,” Kuroo started, leaning over the Omega, “maybe we can get number six out of you, then?” he teased.  
  
Akaashi flopped the dirty rag over Kuroo’s head and sat up before the Alpha could move towards him. “Absolutely not. I’m going to go take a proper shower,” he announced, standing carefully and moving towards the bathroom without bothering with clothes.  
  
Kuroo grimaced at the rag and threw it in the corner with that held the rest of his laundry. He shook his head at the Omega’s attitude before handing Bokuto the second wet cloth to clean himself up with.  
  
The Alphas were quiet as they changed the sheets together, waiting for Akaashi to finish up. Bokuto’s head was fuzzy and he wasn’t sure what to say. What would this do to their friendship? What would happen at this point? Should he grab his clothes and leave? Should he stay? He was about to open his mouth to ask when the Omega walked back into the room, still wearing nothing.  
  
Akaashi sighed as he strode in, smiling softly as he gazed down at the two Alphas. “You changed the sheets, how kind,” he teased, “Kuroo never changes the sheets, this is a nice change of pace.”  
  
Kuroo stuck his tongue out at the Omega before reaching forward and grabbing him around the waist, tugging him to stand between his legs and nuzzling into the Omega’s soft tummy.  
  
Akaashi sighed again, frowning at the touch. “You’re both still nasty. Please get off the clean sheets and wash yourselves,” he pleaded, trying to wiggle himself out of Kuroo’s touch.  
  
Bokuto’s face was stained red as he followed his friend into the bathroom. He leaned himself against the sink while Kuroo gave himself a quick before jumping in after him to clean himself while the water was still at least lukewarm.  
  
Kuroo was gone from the bathroom when he got out but he found a fresh towel lying on the sink counter that he took to dry himself and then wrap around his waist as he went to find his friends.  
  
Akaashi and Kuroo were laid in the bed under the sheet, Kuroo’s head resting in the crook of Akaashi’s shoulder and arms around the Omega while the younger ran his fingers through Kuroo’s dark hair. Akaashi was purring and his eyes were closed, obviously sleepy after their activities.  
  
Bokuto felt like there was a rock settling in his chest. The longer he was there the more he felt unnecessary and like he was intruding. He walked into the room tentatively to search for his clothes.  
  
“Dude, don’t wear anything, this bed gets hot enough when there are two bodies at night, let alone three,” Kuroo scoffed tiredly, snuggling into the Omega more. Bokuto startled a little and fidgeted where he stood, confused. “And why are you bothering with the towel? We all just had sex, there’s literally no point in hiding yourself.”  
  
Bokuto began to fidget more, trying to gather the courage to ask the questions he wanted the answers to, but finding he had no voice.  
  
“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started, waiting until the Alpha looked him in the eye before continuing, “we’re expecting you to stay the night. Unless you don’t want to, of course,” he explained.  
  
“Yeah, bro, come join the after sex cuddling, it’s pretty great,” Kuroo slurred a little as he began to drift off.  
  
Bokuto settled then, flushing in embarrassment as he dropped the towel and slowly moved to join the couple on the bed. When he caught the Omega smiling softly at him he couldn’t help but relax and smile back, moving closer to wrap his arm around the Omega and nuzzle his hair.  
  
“I’m gonna regret being in the middle of this…” Akaashi chuckled before settling and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Bokuto just chuckled and nuzzled closer to his friend as he let himself fall asleep as well.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bokuto woke up on his side with Akaashi pressed firmly against him. He could feel his own excitement between the Omega’s round bottom and he flushed in embarrassment before he realized that his two friends were still asleep.  
  
He tried his hardest not to move and jostle the Omega, but the memories from the night before tempted him to wake Akaashi for another round. The thought of having the younger male wrapped around his cock was almost too much to handle and before he knew it, he was grinding slowly against the other.  
  
Akaashi stirred, groaning at being woken up and moving to stretch his body. He gasped when he felt Bokuto against him and craned his neck to look at the other. “Bokuto-san…?”  
  
The Alpha let out a soft groan. “I-I’m sorry! Uhm… can we though…?” he asked, face red in embarrassment at not being able to hold back, especially when his other best friend was asleep just on the other side of the Omega.  
  
Akaashi chuckled, lifting one leg to rest over the Alpha’s own leg. “Please do,” he offered, reaching down to help guide Bokuto’s cock inside him. The older male groaned lowly as he sunk inside, wrapping his arms around the smaller male and holding him tight as they began moving together.  
  
Akaashi gasped and panted, grinding back against the Alpha and gripping the sheets as his body warmed up. He bit his lip against a moan when Bokuto started to pick up the pace and thrust harder into him.  
  
The two moved together with less energy than the night before, but no less intensity. Bokuto felt like he was drowning in the warmth that Akaashi was giving him, and Akaashi let go of any sense of control in favor of fully enjoying the sensations that the Alpha brought to him. Bokuto was groaning softly in his ear, cock pumping steadily into his already dripping cunt, one arm wrapped firmly around him to keep him close while the other was playing and pinching his sensitive nipples causing him to shiver and moan.  
  
“Oohoho, good morning to you guys, too,” Kuroo teased through a yawn, reaching his hands above his head to stretch out his body.  
  
Bokuto held tighter to Akaashi, already getting close, and nuzzled his face against the Omega’s scent glands to fully take in the other.  
  
Kuroo reclined himself back as he watched, reaching one hand down to stroke himself through the show. He grinned down at the Omega and Akaashi shut his eyes to avoid looking at the perverse Alpha.  
  
Akaashi whimpered when Bokuto once again thrust faster into him at an irregular pace, loving how Bokuto’s strong arms held him tight through it. He was getting closer as well but there was just… something… missing…  
  
The Omega mewled as he reached for one of Bokuto’s hands, pulling it up to rest against his neck. Bokuto’s pace stuttered in confusion.  
  
“Choke me,” Akaashi demanded, “fuck me harder and choke me.”  
  
Bokuto’s eyes widened in surprise and he looked over the Omega’s shoulder at Kuroo who gave him a knowing smirk. “You won’t hurt him,” he assured, reaching over and placing Bokuto’s hand just right.  
  
The Alpha hesitated but Akaashi whimpered for him, urging him to do as he asked. So without a second thought, he carefully tightened his hand around Akaashi’s neck, pistoning his hips harder.  
  
Akaashi let out a silent cry, letting the lack of air give him a high as he focused on the feeling of getting fucked. All at once he felt an intense rush as he came, body going rigid as he rode out the pleasure.  
  
Bokuto groaned, his hips stuttering once again when he felt the Omega tighten up as he did, orgasm hitting him suddenly as he gave one last hard thrust and let his hand relax around Akaashi’s throat.  
  
Bokuto panted for air as he slowly pulled himself out, trying to get enough air to ask Akaashi if he was alright until he noticed the Omega already moving away from him.  
  
Akaashi moved slowly, body sluggish after the orgasm, over to Kuroo to straddle his hips and lay down on his chest. The Alpha grinned down at the other and held him close. “Gonna give me a taste of that sweet pussy, too? Oh you’re too kind,” he provoked, helping the Omega move to sink down onto his cock.  
  
Akaashi sighed pleasantly as he settled onto the Alpha, cuddling against his chest and leaning in to him, body warm and sleepy even as he rocked himself against the other to enjoy the feeling of a cock buried in him.  
  
Kuroo reached his hands down to grip Akaashi’s ass, moving slowly along with him and groaning softly. “’m sorry, babe, but I need a bit more than this,” Kuroo warned before tightening his grip and thrusting up into the Omega’s body.  
  
Akaashi mewled, continuing to rock his body as he let Kuroo take what he wanted. He moaned, leaning up enough to whisper in the Alpha’s ear. “Does my tight pussy feel good? Dripping all over your cock as you fuck me…” he choked out a moan when Kuroo hit a particularly sensitive spot, “Mmm, fuck me open! Cum in me and really fill me up! Make me pregnant with your and Bokuto’s pups!” He stopped to let out a keen when Kuroo changed the angle to continuously hit his good spot, gripping the pillow beneath Kuroo’s head tightly.  
  
The Alpha growled, grasping the Omega’s ass and pounding harder into him as his orgasm got closer. He threw his head back and pounded harder into the Omega, chasing his climax and groaning loudly when he finally came inside the other.  
  
Akaashi keened, toes curling as he came again, body immediately collapsing fully onto Kuroo as he came down from it all. He whimpered as Kuroo slid out of him and snuggled close to the Alpha.  
  
Kuroo panted to catch his breath, arms wrapping around the Omega and rubbing circles into his back. “You can go back to sleep now, ‘Kaashi,” he chuckled, noticing that it was still before eight in the morning.  
  
Bokuto again sat uncomfortable next to them on the bed. He fiddled with the sheet and contemplated asking if he should leave or if he should instead just grab his things and go. He was still unsure about what was happening and he sighed to himself.  
  
“Bro, get over here, it’s too early to be thinking whatever it is you’re thinking,” Kuroo reasoned, wrapping his hand around his fellow Alpha’s arm and pulling him closer again. “Speaking of, what are you thinking?”  
  
Bokuto sighed again, settling next to the couple, albeit tensely. “I, uh… I don’t know…” he answered, avoiding looking at either of his friends.  
  
“Yes, you do. Now tell me,” Kuroo commanded, staring right at his fellow Alpha.  
  
Bokuto bit his lip and continued fiddling with the edge of the sheet, trying to calm himself or find a way out of the conversation. “I… I don’t… really know how I fit into this?” he finished lamely.  
  
Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Fit into what, Bo? Akaashi and I aren’t a couple,” he reiterated.  
  
“Yeah, but…” he stopped and sighed heavily, “you’re both my friends and I don’t know… I mean… how is this gonna change stuff between us, I guess?”  
  
“Listen,” Kuroo started, adjusting Akaashi’s sleeping body so he could sit up, causing the Omega to mutter and blearily blink his eyes in frustration, “Akaashi and I were friends when we started this. Even though we weren’t necessarily best friends… the only thing that’s changed between us is that we get together to fuck every once in a while.”  
  
Bokuto nodded, examining one of Kuroo’s posters on the wall. “How did it start, anyway? How did I not notice?” he asked.  
  
“At training camp last summer I smelled Akaashi in the showers and was trying to prank him but we ended up fuckin’ instead,” Kuroo explained with a proud grin.  
  
Akaashi groaned and moved to settle between the two. “Can’t sleep with your big mouth talking…” he scowled at Kuroo. “And Bokuto-san, you probably didn’t notice because we didn’t change our public actions.”  
  
Bokuto nodded and looked down at the Omega currently snuggling up to his arm. “Hey hey, Akaashi, when did you get such a filthy mouth?” he asked, partly teasing.  
  
Akaashi jolted in surprise at the question, looking up at Bokuto with a flushed face. He then sighed and glanced over at Kuroo. “Bad influences…” was all he mumbled.  
  
“Hey! You get off on it, too!” Kuroo protested, “Dirty talk isn’t just my thing! You’re the one who likes being choked and dominated!” Bokuto held a hand over his mouth to try to keep from laughing.  
  
Akaashi lightly slapped Kuroo’s arm, face heating up even more. “And you’re the one who likes to be tied up and gagged. Two can play this game, Kuroo-san, don’t try me,” Akaashi threatened. Bokuto snorted, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes from trying not to laugh.  
  
“Oh, Bo, if you’re gonna be a part of this then we’ll find out your embarrassing kinks, too, so I would stop laughing if I were you,” Kuroo warned.  
  
Bokuto tilted his head in confusion at the two. “’If I’m gonna be a part of this’?” he questioned.  
  
Kuroo nodded. “Do you not want to? It doesn’t have to be a threesome every time,” he offered.  
  
“If you don’t want Kuroo-san around then it could just be us. I don’t mind,” Akaashi offered.  
  
Bokuto glanced between the two for a few moments, struggling to comprehend what was really being offered. “You really wouldn’t mind that?” he asked.  
  
“What’s there to mind? It’s Akaashi’s body, and we aren’t together,” Kuroo repeated once again.  
  
“I mean… why _aren’t_ you dating, anyway?”  
  
Akaashi sighed and shrugged. “I’d rather not bother with romantic relationships right now. Sex is fine and fun, but I’d like to work on my own life for a while before I bring someone else in romantically,” he admitted.  
  
Bokuto nodded in understanding. “I guess that makes sense. And you’d actually want to hook up with me occasionally?”  
  
Akaashi sat up fully to look him in the eye. “I wouldn’t be offering at all if I wasn’t okay with it,” he stated plainly. “It’s up to you. If at any time you’d like to, just tell me.” He moved his hands above his head to stretch then, lithe body displayed for both Alphas. “Now, if we’re done with this conversation, I’d like to clean up and go back to sleep for a bit.”  
  
“Agreed,” Kuroo followed, moving over the other two off the bed.  
  
Akaashi looked over his shoulder at Bokuto and gave him a soft smile, “Shall we?” he offered.  
  
Bokuto glanced between his two best friends once more. He relaxed and smiled, nodding as he followed the two to get cleaned up.


End file.
